


PEACE & QUIET

by Cat_Paw



Category: Cable (Comics), Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Paw/pseuds/Cat_Paw
Summary: It had been a long day. Irene's request for "just 3 more signatures" had turned into 4 extra hours of work and when Nathan had finally been able to pull away, his feet automatically brought him far away from his own bedchambers and office, right towards Wade's apartment.
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	PEACE & QUIET

It had been a long day. And right now, Nathan was too tired to think of a smarter way to word it. Not when the easy way perfectly encumbered how he was feeling. It had been a _long_ day. Irene's request for "just 3 more signatures" had turned into 4 extra hours of work and when Nathan had finally been able to pull away, his feet automatically brought him far away from his own bedchambers and office, right towards Wade's apartment. He politely knocked, even though he shouldn't have bothered as Wade just yelled "It's open."

  
Since Wade had started living on Providence, Nathan found himself quite often in the merc's company. Something about the other man calmed him down. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't really read his mind and it only registered as white noise in his own brain that he could usually easily shut out. Sure, it came with a few problems when he could fully read Wade's facial expression behind the mask and maneuvered himself into some ugly situations but mostly, it didn't even bother him. He felt almost normal when he was with Wade. And it helped that the other man was quite funny and easy to talk to when he wasn't in one of his moods.

  
"Hey Nate."

  
Wade didn't seem the slightest bit surprised to see him and maybe that should have told Nathan something about how often he was doing this. If he wasn't so tired, he probably would have thought he needed to stop and rethink some decisions in his life. But like this he was even to exhausted to bother with an actual hello and stumbled over to the couch where he fell down almost face first. He rolled over, moved his body up a bit so his head was in Wade's lap and closed his eyes. Under normal circumstances Nathan would have questioned his own sanity for so openly showing affection for Wade but right now, he didn't really care. No one else was around that could use this against him in any way and didn't Nathan deserve something nice to for a change?

  
This behavior did seem to surprise Wade though and Nathan could feel the tension in the thigh underneath his cheek. Wade was wearing soft sweatpants and an old red shirt Nathan had seen on him many times before.

  
"So...uhmm...long day?"

  
"Yes," Nathan mumbled.

  
Maybe it helped that Nathan treated this like a normal occurrence but the thigh under him slowly unclenched again and Wade put a naked hand on Nathans shoulder where it felt like a furnace thanks to Wade's healing factor. He could still feel Wade's other leg fidget around and reached out with his flesh hand to still it. Wade immediately stopped in his movement for a few moments before he coughed slightly.

  
"Wanna watch some TV or YouTube?"

  
Nathan opened his eyes and looked straight at Wade's old laptop that currently seemed to be paused during a video he had been watching before Nathan had barged in. He could make out some people in bright but obviously self-made costumes on the screen and wondered what Wade had been watching. He could have easily looked up the traces on the Infonet but decided quickly against it. Maybe Irene's long rants about personal privacy had worked after all.

"There's this documentary Irene told me I should watch that could help me better understand the Chinese ambassador an-"

"Nope. Nuh-uh," Wade loudly decided against Nathan's suggestion. "You're not G.I. Jesus, grim-dark soldier from the future Cable or even Diplomat Nathan Summers right now."

  
Wade's hand went from Nathan's shoulder to his head and carefully began petting him.

  
"You're just Nate." He seemed to hesitate before he continued. "Just Nate...and I'm just Wade. And we're going to watch videos on YouTube like totally normal people do." The end came out much more forceful than the beginning.

  
Something about it made Nathan chuckled lightly. Maybe it was the way his friend had said it or because he insisted on them doing ordinary thing to pass the time.

  
"Neither of us is exactly normal."

  
"Right now, we'll pretend we are. Just for a few hours."

  
Nathan really liked the way Wade had gone over to playing with his hair and scratching his scalp at times with his blunt finger nails. Nathan sighed loudly and closed his eyes again. They stayed like this for what felt like a small eternity but could have only been minutes before Wade seemingly couldn't take the quiet anymore and spoke again.

  
"How do you feel about musicals?"

  
Nathan almost groaned. He had been perfectly at peace and at the brink of finally falling asleep after a long, long day when Wade oh so rudely pulled him back into the world of the living again. He breathed through his nose for a bit before finally answering.

  
"Can't say I've tried one before. We didn't exactly have those in the future."

  
"Then it's decided. It's about superheroes. You'll like it."

  
Wade shifted a bit and Nathan almost rolled of his lap when Wade moved his body forward to start the video up again. This time around Nathan did groan and tried to find the perfect place for his head again when Wade sat back down.

  
"Sorry."

  
Wade started petting his hair again as an apology and the first few notes of the musical started playing. Nathan didn't even care what it was about. He tried to keep his eyes open out of courtesy but failed as soon as the Big Bad showed up. He could hear Wade chuckle at times and quietly hum along to the songs as he slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to think of this myself. Right now, I'm once again plagued with writer's block and tried to write this here to get rid off it. Hopefully it worked.


End file.
